El primer día del padre
by Little Lamb Malfoy Lightwood
Summary: ¿Cómo vivirá Scorpius Malfoy su primer día del padre? El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día del Padre del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)


El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día del Padre del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)

**Los personajes, lugares mencionados y demás no me pertenecen: Son propiedad de la grandiosa: J.K Rowling. La trama es completamente mío. **

_**Quiero dedicar éste fic a mi amiga: Sharon, Renée, Ale y a todas las occ de la familia TH-BO del rp por fb. También a todas las personas que sacan un tiempo para leer. **_

_El primer día del padre_

Rose se observó su reflejo en el espejo ubicado dentro del vestidor: le parecía totalmente descabellado el momento en que aceptó ir de compras con sus primas. ¿En qué momento se habían desviado de estar dando respetivas opiniones sobre blusas, falsas, zapatos para empezar a buscar esos trajes de lencería tan… provocativos?

—"_Scorpius babeará como loco cuando te vea con éste" —_Escuchó decir a su prima a su pequeña y favorita prima Lily en el momento en que observó el traje.

¿Babear? ¡Por favor! ¡¿Quién lo haría estando ella con un enorme vientre de ya ocho meses?! Frunció su entrecejo a la vez lanzó de mala gana el traje que tenía entre sus manos, su buen humor había desaparecido y con ello sus ganas de seguir en esa tienda. Y así fue, salió en cuánto antes del vestidor y sin decir nada salió del lugar a paso firme, sin mirar atrás o inmutarse avisar alguna de sus acompañantes.

Una vez que estuvo en el departamento en dónde vivía felizmente con su esposo se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama. Nuevamente había sido víctima de sus cambios hormonales del embarazo, y eso no era lo peor: sino que Scorpius sería visto como el culpable de todo. De apoco se fue quedando dormida, un sueño completamente pesado, por lo que siquiera se dio cuenta cuando aquél rubio de orbes color mercurio y sonrisa seductora se encargó de quitar sus zapatos de muñeca para luego cubrirla con la sábana.

_Un mes después. _

— ¿Te quieres apurar, Rosie? — Volvió a preguntar con algo de desespero en su voz, hacía aproximadamente unos cinco minutos había formulado la misma interrogante a la pelirroja quién de una manera bastante tranquila le dijo que ya casi estaba lista y si algo no poseía Scorpius era claramente eso, la paciencia. —Eso me lo dijiste hace un rato, de verdad, vamos tarde y sabes cómo es tu abuela en ese aspecto — agregó rodando los ojos y relajando los brazos los cuales estuvieron gran parte de la espera cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Como no eres tú la que lleva un doble peso nada te atrasa, ¿verdad Malfoy? — Interrumpió de pronto aquella aterciopelada voz en la estancia, sabía que le estaba empezando a molestar su insistencia como la gran mayoría de las cosas en las últimas semanas, pero ¿por qué hacerle esperar tanto? Aproximadamente se había cambiado de zapatos unas quince veces sin lograr decidirse. — ¿sabes? Tengo ganas de ir al baño, si quieres me esperas y sino pues la chimenea es lo suficientemente angosta como para que te largues, total no es mí día después de todo — añadió Rosebud en un tono molesto antes de girarse con lentitud y caminar hacia la puerta del baño ubicado en la habitación.

Dejó salir un bufido, ganas le daban de largarse y esperarla desde las instalaciones de la Madriguera, pero mejor se ahorraba un sermón por parte de alguien por ser tan despreocupado en dejarla sola cuando en cualquier momento podía entrar en trabajo de parto. Se permitió el recostarse sobre la cama y contemplar el aburrido techo a la misma vez que sacaba paciencia de quién sabe dónde. Una de sus manos estaba sobre su estómago sintiendo como éste subía y bajaba de acuerdo a su respiración.

—Scorp…

— ¿Eu?

—Scorpius — Al oír nuevamente el llamado levantó un poco la cabeza fijando su mirada en la de la pelirroja quién asomaba su rostro por detrás de la puerta. — ¿Puedes venir, por favor? — ante la petición dejó salir un suspiro, estaba lo suficientemente cómodo y ahora tenía que levantarse. Con paso parsimonioso se acercó a la puerta donde se apoyó en el marco de la misma.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó levantando una ceja.

—Creo que hay cambio de planes

— ¿Nuevamente me llevarás a ese puesto de comidas ambulante muggles? — Dibujó una mueca de asco mezclada con una de horror. Aún rememoraba ese día donde por insistencia y antojo accedió a comprar las comidas que allí vendían y gracias a ello pasó unos tres días en que si comía algo se vomitaba. Su ceño se frunció al ver que ella solamente negaba con su cabeza mientras ahora dejaba a la vista medio cuerpo. —Rose… déjate de misterios, es en serio — ordenó.

—Se me acaba de romper la fuente.

_Dos horas después_

— ¿Nada? — Inquirieron cuatro personas –los suegros y sus padres- al unísono al verle aparecer por el pasillo, hacía dos horas había traído a su esposa por medio de un taxi muggle hasta las afueras de ese edificio muggle donde en sus adentros era el hospital de los magos.

A su llegada unos sanadores que rondaban por ahí se detuvieron ayudarle a sus dos compañeros de trabajo llevándola al área de maternidad –donde curiosamente la pelirroja laboraba- para empezar atenderle. Una sanadora adulta, Fiertz, la misma que llevó el control del embarazo fue la que mencionó que le hacía falta dilatación, que apenas tenía cuatro centímetros.

—Ya no quiere caminar, dice que si lo hace únicamente será para hacer una matanza — observó cómo Hermione se aferraba al brazo de su esposo ante esas palabras. Ronald mantenía un semblante difícil para descifrar; aún podía rememorar su reacción al enterarse de que su princesa sería madre… de hecho, aún sentía una leve molestia en su nariz al ser rota por su suegro.

— ¿Ya nació? ¿Dónde está? ¿Llegué muy tarde? ¿Sigue siendo niña? — Un agitado Albus Potter llegó a la sala de espera de maternidad, parecía el que había corrido kilómetros enteros debido a su aspecto. Estaba agitado, con sus ropas desalineadas, y parecía un poco confundido.

—Siendo el padrino y llegas tarde — reprochó en broma el rubio mientras se acercaba al recién llegado para estrecharle la mano.

— ¿Ya nació?

—No, aún nada.

—Scorpius, ¿te molestaría si voy un rato con ella? — La voz de su suegra sonó bastante temblorosa, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a soltar a llorar.

"_Debe ser difícil para ella saber que su hija sufre" _Pensó, asintiendo como respuesta hacia la pelirroja. La mujer inmediatamente a grandes zancadas –por no decir que se echó a correr- se fue hacia la puerta donde se hallaba su única hija.

Poco a poco se fueron uniendo más y más familiares tanto de la pelirroja como suyos, entre ellos su adorada tía Daphne quién se mantenía al lado de su madre y padre; bastante alejados del bullicio que generaban la estirpe Weasley/Potter.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Preguntó con notoria ansiedad a Hermione Weasley quién se dirigía un poco más tranquila hacia donde ellos estaban. La adulta negó con la cabeza antes de responder:

—No, solo que la sanadora la iba a revisar y me pidió que saliera.

Se volvió a sentar en aquella incómoda silla donde permanecía minutos antes.

— ¡MALFOY, DEJA DE ESTAR AHÍ SENTADÓTE Y VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! — Gritó una Rose bastante molesta y apenas asomando su cabeza por la puerta, la misma, al ver a sus familiares les sonrió –o mejor dicho les dedicó una mueca-.

_Cinco horas después_

—Bien querida, creo que estás lista — Informó aquella mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, dedicaba ala pelirroja una sonrisa bastante dulce como si con ello le fuera a quitar los dolores tan seguidos que provocaban las contracciones. — ¿El padre estará en el parto? — Volteó a ver al aludido quién únicamente le asintió un par de veces. —Perfecto, entonces llamaré al equipo.

La rápida ausencia de la sanadora le dio el tiempo suficiente para colocarse a su lado y entrelazar sus manos y darle un fuerte apretón.

—_Todo va a estar bien, no te dejaré sola_ — Susurró cerca de su oído dejando un beso sobre su mejilla.

_Parto_

Había varios sanadores rodeando la camilla donde la futura madre se hallaba recostada. Su rostro estaba completamente sudoroso y sus mejillas muy encendidas debido a los grandes esfuerzos que realizaba al pujar cuando la Sanadora se lo pedía. No tenían idea alguna de cuánto tiempo llevaban en esos mismos procedimientos pero algo si tenía claro: Rose le iba a deformar su mano y la chica estaba cansada, muy, peri muy cansada. Respiraba muy agitadamente y de vez en cuando se dejaba caer sobre su espalda con expresión de que no podía más.

—Rosie, vamos, ¡tú puedes! —Animó una de las sanadoras

—Un respiro más y volvemos, entre más te detengas más duraremos y eso lo sabes — habló la Sanadora encargada del parto y del control durante el embarazo.

— ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS, ME DUELE TODO Y… — volteó su rostro, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su ceño fruncido — NO SE TE OCURRA TOCARME EN LO QUE RESTA DE TU VIDA, NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES, MALFOY!

No supo porque pero esa escena le parecía todo menos molesta o incómoda, él se limitó a levantarse de hombros; desde hacía un buen rato él había empezado a ser 'víctima' de las maldiciones de Rosebud Weasley, ahora Malfoy.

—Eres un maldito, te odio. ¡POR LOS CALZONES DE MERLÍN, ¿PORQUÉ NO SALE?!

—Cálmate y nuevamente puja — pidió la sanadora bastante divertida por la situación.

La joven obedeció y luego de tomar una bocanada de aire para empezar a ejercer el puje; los ánimos no cesaban y él únicamente vagaba su mirada de su novia hacia ese lugar donde estaba Fiertz.

—Ya se ve la cabeza, sigue así.

Y así fue, con un poco más de esfuerzo por parte de Rose fue como un estruendoso llanto irrumpió la habitación provocando esa alegría mezclada se emoción y tantas cosas más.

— ¿Quiere el papá cortar el cordón umbilical? — Ofreció una de las sanadoras quién tenía al bebé entre sus brazos. No tuvo que pedir nada con qué hacerlo, únicamente tomó unas tijeras especializadas y cortó justo en el lugar indicado.

Desde donde estaba pudo supervisar el trato que le daban a su niña quién seguía llorando de manera descontrolada, como si no le gustara la idea de salir de aquél lugar en donde estuvo por tanto tiempo. Una joven de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate se aproximó a él con su bebita entre sus manos y se lo ofreció a la madre.

Aquél pequeñito bulto color rosa era su niña, la bebé por la cual ahora daba todo lo que fuera necesario, una de las cosas más importantes de su vivir.

—Es hermosa… como tú —musitó acariciando su manito. Era tan perfecta, era la niña de sus ojos. —Gracias — agregó entre balbuceos, tenía tanto para decir pero no sabía cómo. Giró su rostro quedando apenas a unos centímetros del de su esposa y madre de su primogénita, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de si apenas darle un fugaz roce en sus labios y luego volvió su vista a la pequeña que se removía entre sus brazos, aquel pequeño ser que lo había llenado de felicidad.

Hacía un rato, la pelirroja junto con su pequeña bebita había sido nuevamente trasladada a su habitación de hospital siendo recibidas por sus distintos familiares quiénes no dejaban de susurrar palabras como: _Hermosa, encantadora, toda una Malfoy, se parece a Rose… _

—Vaya Malfoy, veo que tu pequeña quería darte su propio regalo del día del padre ¿eh? — Habló el pequeño Hugo quién mantenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

_¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado? _Se reclamó internamente la reciente madre, entre sus prisas y mal humor siquiera se había dignado a decirle un feliz día a su esposo. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, por lo que en sus labios se formó un puchero y sus ojos color azul oceánico se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Rose! — Exclamó Dominique llamando la atención de todos. — ¿Qué sucede? — Inquirió acariciando dulcemente su mejilla.

— ¡Domi, no hacía falta que hablaras tan fuerte! — Riñó Lucy con su entrecejo fruncido — ¿Acaso no ves que puedes despertar a June? — agregó acariciando la manita de la bebé.

Scorpius se había puesto alerta a la exclamación de la joven Weasley Delacour y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su esposa para tratar de calmarla en lo que fuera que le pasara. Roxanne y Molly se apartaron de la camilla para dejar que el rubio se pusiera a un costado de la pelirroja, les dedicó una mirada agradecida antes de abrazar por los hombros a su pareja. — ¿Qué pasa, cariño? — Cuestionó en voz baja.

Rose tragó grueso varias veces, ¿cómo podía decirle que sentía el no haberle felicitado? Inhaló profundamente y buscó algo de valentía para pronunciar aquellas palabras que había olvidado.

— ¡Feliz día del padre, Scorp! — Su voz había salido suave pero lo suficientemente clara. El aludido sonrió de manera emocionada antes de besar fugazmente su frente.

Ese era su primer día del padre, y por el momento el mejor. Así que… ansiaba que pasara el tiempo que restaba para que llegara el día del padre del año próximo.


End file.
